


Peter Parker's Day Off

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Between the increasing demands of school, Spiderman duties, and his general desire to just be a kid, Peter takes getting a weekend off into his own hands.Would've worked, except Tony knows more than he lets on.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Peter Parker's Day Off

“Are you actually gonna do it?” Disbelief crossed Ned’s gaze at Peter. The two were standing by Peter’s locker amidst the flood of students whirling through the hall to get home for the weekend. “I mean, that’s basically lying, you know.”

Peter grabbed his math textbook and closed the locker door with a sigh. He knew it was wrong, he truly did, but there was no way in hell he’d tell Mr. Stark the truth. “This is the only chance we’ll ever get in our entire lives.”

“Um, seeing a movie?”

“The last day it’s out,” Peter corrected, stuffing the book in his bookbag, or trying to, that is. “If we don’t see it tonight, we’ll have to wait at least another month for it to come out on Netflix, and that is if we don’t see any spoilers. Like I said, one chance.”

“Well yeah, but it can still be good with spoilers.”

“But still.” With growing frustration, Peter emptied out the contents of his bookbag to get the damn book in. All of his unfinished math problems, his unedited rough draft for that biology paper, miscellaneous sticky notes with uncompleted to-do lists…

“Uh, you okay? You seem on edge.”

“Perfectly fine.”

“Is that why you’re angrily stuffing everything back in your bookbag?” Ned hesitated and lowered his voice. “Look, I hate for this to jeopardize your relationship with you-know-who. We can always wait. It’s not worth it.”

“I said it’s fine.” Peter said through gritted teeth. He hastily threw the last of his pile into his bag and stood up, basking in uneasy energy.

Ned crossed his arms with a tilt of his head. “This isn’t just about the movie, is it?”

Peter sighed and studied the tile beneath his feet. “I just really need an actual weekend for once. You-know-who’s got me training tonight, working tomorrow on planning, and then training again on Sunday. It’s getting to be like that every weekend, and I still have homework and everything else to worry about too.”

“But I thought you wanted to be treated like an actual Avenger..?”

“I do, it’s just, a lot right now, I guess,” Peter frowned. “I need the break, and everything is perfectly timed this weekend. I’d be dumb not to take advantage.” It was a weak justification and he knew it, but honestly any sort of comfort was appreciated.

“I feel you.”

Peter felt his phone buzz and glanced down at the text from Mr. Stark. “He’s outside. I’ll meet you at the theater at six. Don’t be late!”

Although Peter bounced away coolly, inside he was freaking out.

He was going to lie to Ironman.

* * *

One would think that Peter was walking to his execution with his eyes nervously darting in every direction, the line of sweat beading down his back. They’d be disappointed to see that his destination was simply getting into a car.

Mr. Stark put his phone away upon hearing the backdoor open and close. “There you are. Now let’s get the hell out of here.” 

The conversation had been rehearsed in Peter’s mind through every class period today, but actually speaking the lie into existence twisted his heart, and stomach for that matter. Perhaps he’d use that to his advantage…

The teen cleared his throat and drew in a low, shaky breath. “Uh, Mr. Stark?”

“Hm?”

“…you, you think you could maybe take me back to my place instead? I’m not feeling too good.”

“Not feeling good? What’s going on, kiddo?” Tony studied the kid through the rearview mirror in search of any visible signs of illness. At most, he just had dark circles under his eyes.

Peter tried his best to look and sound miserable. “My stomach’s been hurting all day, and I have a headache. I feel really tired, but like, sick tired. I wasn’t sure if I was coming down with something, but now I think I am and – “

“You think you might have to be counted out for training today?”

“I think so. I’m sorry.” That last part had a double meaning. _I’m sorry for lying, Mr. Stark._

But what Tony said next sent Peter’s heart into a frenzy. “You wanna get checked out by Bruce before I take you home?”

“No! I-I mean, that’s not necessary. I’m fine, I promise.” _Oh I promise, alright._

“FRIDAY, is Peter running a fever?”

“No, boss. His current temperature is 98.7.”

Shit. Fuck. Why? Why did that computer have to exist? It ruined the whole thing. Peter was dead, so dead. He held his breath as he waited for his ass to be handed to Tony, but the man seemed to be turning something over in his head instead.

“That’s good, at least. I don’t like fevers. But the fact that you not only admitted to not feeling well, but are also voluntarily missing out on training with the Avengers is more indication of being sick than a number,” Tony bit back the smallest smile he would ever allow himself to smile. Peter didn’t seem to notice. “Now, let’s get you back home to your Aunt.”

* * *

Phase two of this NASA mission: Wikihow-taught acting skills versus emergency room nurse.

Peter could _totally_ do this. It wasn’t like lying to his Aunt’s face felt any worse than his most admired mentor. Totally not, nope.

But it would all be worth it in the end when he gets that much needed break.

The sound of the front door closing roused May from the paperwork on her laptop. She turned to Peter as if he’d grown two heads. “Peter? What are you doing here? I thought it was an internship weekend.”

The teen removed his bookbag and shoes. “Uh, yeah, about that. I think I might be getting kind of sick, so he sent me here.”

“Sick?” May rose from her chair with concerned eyes. “What kind of sick?”

“My, my head hurts pretty bad. And my stomach.” Peter fumbled through his unprovable symptoms as he geared for May’s trademark routine of feeling his forehead, cheek, and neck for a fever. She just always had to go all the way, didn’t she.

“You don’t feel warm, but I must say, I’m proud that you’re finally taking care of yourself for once.”

Peter forced a stiff laugh. She’d always insisted that an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure. Good advice. He should follow it sometime. “Yeah, I think a good sleep is all I need.”

Peter would’ve felt like a good nephew if it wasn’t such bullshit. He could tell May was proud, but her proud look soon softened into hesitation. “You sure you’ll be fine here alone during my shift?”

Peter hadn’t been lying when he’d told Ned it was perfect timing, with May being scheduled an evening to morning 12 hour. “Of course. I’ll just be asleep, anyway.”

He seemed to be genuinely capable of looking after himself, so May completely relaxed.

Though, not that she had any reason to worry in the first place.

* * *

Seeing that movie had been 100% worth it. For a good almost 3 hours, all of Peter’s stresses only existed outside of the theater, his focus instead absorbed by the film and cash-bought junk food (he was far too smart to have any evidence on his bank account).

And to keep the rest of his break weekend, Peter had to pull up another Wikihow page to continue the act. He totally wasn’t feeling better Saturday morning, but not enough to see a doctor, oh no. Nothing another day in bed couldn’t fix. Or two.

Now to keep the outside world convinced. Peter swiped to answer the call and put on the weakest sounding voice he could muster. “Hello?”

“Ah, you’re alive. Happy owes me 10 bucks. Your brain melted yet?”

Peter assumed that was Mr. Stark’s way of asking how he felt, though he could never be too sure with that man. “Not much better, actually.”

“So I take it you’re not gonna be able to help with the planning?”

“I – yeah, I don’t think so. I mean, no I can’t. Yes to no – “

“I got it, kid. I’ll count you out for tomorrow’s training as well. Logically speaking.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good call.” Peter wanted the call to end, but Tony changed the subject. The kid swore he heard a bit of amusement on the other line.

“You getting rest? Drinking fluids?”

“Of course.”

“If you need it, I can swing by and bring you some medicine that’ll work on you. I doubt something like Advil would do much.”

“No!” Peter realized he said it a bit too quickly. “I mean, that’s okay, really. May’s been taking care of me.”

“You sure? I’d hate to lose the ten bucks.”

“I-I’m sure, Mr. Stark.”

Peter heard what sounded like a muffled laugh in the background. Tony must’ve seen something funny on his phone. And yet the teenager was the supposed phone addict. “Alright, kid. I’ll let you go. Get well soon.”

At last, Peter heard that comforting beep of the call ending. Finally, back to his Youtube video. He’d get back to catching up on homework after his break.

* * *

Peter made a successful recovery by Sunday night from his terrible, tragic illness. Any lingering thoughts of guilt had been replaced by feelings of it being worth it. Not only had he been able to do a fun thing and relax, but for the first time in forever, he’d been able to start a new week without drowning in late-work. In other words, he was finally caught up.

But that’s not the only thing that caught up to him…

This weekend’s plans were more lab-focused, Tony had decided, mainly due to a new spider-suit design in the works. But what good would making the suit be without feedback from the user himself, who sat at the oval table, head in hands as he stared down at the papers.

The design was probably really cool, even to someone not high-school aged. But the lines and measurements were starting to whirl together beyond a point of interpretation, and Peter could tell Mr. Stark was anxiously awaiting his opinion. Best take a gamble. “I think it looks great, Mr. Stark.”

“Good. Any ideas you wanna add? Change?”

Peter shook his head, his judgment clouded by a lingering fog. He really hoped this session would hurry up and be over so he could go lay down, maybe get a quick nap in. He’d been exhausted all day.

Tony seemed skeptical. “Nothing should be changed? At all? This is your chance to request a new feature, as long as it’s safe and, you know, actually possible. Cue me in, kid.”

But the teen just shrugged. There were lots of cool ideas hidden in his mind, but he lacked the energy to go and find them.

“Woah, calm down there. You’re talking way too fast. I can’t keep up,” Tony mused, but Peter’s lips remained in a tight line. “You doing okay, kiddo?”

Peter weakly shook his head. “I’m sorry, I just, I just can’t focus right now.”

“Why not?”

Peter swallowed thickly. What extremely poor timing for this to happen. Still, he figured he might as well be honest. His heart couldn’t take lying to Mr. Stark twice in a row and besides, it’s possible to get sick two weekends in a row, right? “I just don’t feel good.”

“For real this time?”

The words gave Peter cardiac arrest. His face drained of color even more as he sharply turned his aching head. “Huh?”

“Friday? What temperature are we looking at here?” Tony laid a hand on Peter’s forehead, a gentle smirk tugging on his mouth.

“101.1, boss.”

“A real fever this time, too. Congratulations, kid. You’ve proven that karma is real.”

Peter finally brought his jaw back up. He knew the man was smart, but _still_. Had his acting skills really been that bad? “How did you – “

“How long have I known you, kid? By now, I’d like to think that I can tell when you’re actually sick. That, and I can pull up health reports at literally the click of a button.”

Peter’s face heated up even more. “I’m so, so sorry, Mr. Stark. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Tony crossed his arms, nodding. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have. Trust is a fragile thing.”

As much as Peter knew he deserved it, he prayed that this wouldn’t become a full-blown lecture. He felt terrible enough as is, emotionally _and_ physically.

“But I’m not mad.” Mr. Stark’s tone suddenly sounded a world times gentler, personal.

Peter looked up in surprise. “You’re not?”

“I could tell from how tired you looked that you needed the break. There was no point forcing you to work. If you don’t feel 100%, you’re not gonna give 100%, whether that being from exhaustion _or_ being sick.”

Peter blinked in a daze as Tony leveled with him.

“Pete, listen to me. There’s nothing wrong with taking a break every once in a while. If Spiderman stuff is getting overwhelming with school, I can easily cut back on some. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a slave-driver.”

“Okay…”

“I mean it, Peter. You don’t have to lie to get a break. Just tell me next time,” Mr. Stark stood up. “But that’s behind us now. For now, let’s get you some medicine.”

Best idea springing into Peter’s mind in a while.


End file.
